Two Worlds Collide
by Stella Nite Wolfblood
Summary: This is a crossover of PJO/HOO and TMI where Alec and Magnus break up and Thalia quit the hunters. She wanders into the courtyard of the Institute and meets Alec. He accepts her deciding to question some choices he made in his life and they fall for each other, but what will happen when a war between their two words starts and how will it affect their lives? Sorry my summary sucks.
1. AN: Sorry

I don't think I'm going to write this any more 'cause I don't have a lot of time. Though, if I get some time I may post a chapter if I can finish it.


	2. Prologue

**AN: I want to let you know that not all of the chapters will be this short, they also won't be in 3rd preson. They will be at least 1000 words long and have alternating 1st person POVs for Thalia and Alec. This, as mentioned before is a Alec and Thalia pairing story. If you don't like it, then don't read it. THIS IS THE FIRST STORY I HAVE EVER PUBISHED SO PLEASE NO FLAMES.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR TMI, IF I DID I PROBABLY WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFICS.**

PROLGUE

Thaila Grace walked the streets of New York City looking for someplace to spend the night. She would have stayed at a hotel but but the frist two nights she had incountered monsters in disguise. She had quit the Hunters of Artemis three days ago. She told everyone she needed freedom but in reallity, she wanted a place where she beloned. A place that didn't judge people by their heritage but, who the people themselves were. A place where she could stop pretending and find out who she was. A place that exceped her for her, not because her father was king of the gods. Little did she know when she walked into the courtyard of what looked like an abandoned church, she would find something more.

* * *

Alec Lightwood layed in his bed staring at the cilling of his bedroom. He was devistated when he and his boy friend Magnus Bane had broken up, now he was just numb. He would be crying his eyes out now, but he had relized that if Magnus didn't love him as he had thought then he was not worth the tears. He then started to question why they ever dated. His head started spinning, so he decided to go out to the courtyard for some fresh air. When he walked down the stairs he saw his first crush Jace Harondale and his girl friend Clary Fray/Morgensen. They are a different story though. As he walked past Clary looked at him concerned. They had been close for a while now, she was practically his sister. He just nodded to her and contenued. When he walked out into the Institute's courtyard, he was not expecting what he saw; a girl setting on one of the stone benches, digging through a back pack.

 **AN, AGAIN: Could some one please let me know if the spacing is off between the paragraphs, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 1: Thalia

**AN: Thank you to Maximuschampion for reviewing. I'm glad one person likes this story so far and I will definitely continue it for now.** **I was planning on posting this last night as well, but by the time I figured out how to post/publish, it was 2 in the morning here so I just decided to wait until my brother came home tonight and do it. I might be posting more this next week because I am on winter break and have no life outside my best friend who is 6 years older than me (22), at least in the winter. Though, when school starts again I will only be able to post once or twice a week, mostly on the weekends.**

 **Thalia**

I was so preoccupied digging through my pack, looking for my sleeping bag, that if I hadn't seen the shadow of the guy behind me, I would not have even known he was there. From the looks of his shadow he was tall and buff, but not as much as Percy, Nico, Jason, or any of the other of the older male demigods.

He cleared his throat, probably to get my attention, and spoke, "Who are you?" He asked.

"That," I said as I turned around, "would depend on who's asking."

He was handsome, I'll admit it, but after years of being with the Hunters, I had trained my mind to not think of any men that way. He had dark, glass blue eyes and black hair. He wore all black and dark grey clothes and had a glass looking blade on his belt. He chukled at my statement, but it seemed kind of forced and his smile didn't reach his eyes. Something in me stirred but I pushed it back quickly.

"I guess I walked right into that." He joked, "I'm Alec. I live there" - he pointed to the church that I had assumed was abandoned - "with my sister, my brother, and my brother's girlfriend."

"I'm Thalia." I told him, sticking out my hand, which he shook. "Sorry if I bothered you, I thought it was abandoned. I can leave."

"Oh, no, your fine." He said quickly. "You can stay, but I would sugest sleeping inside."

"Thanks but I'll be fine out here. I'm used to it." I had mumbled the last part, not meaning for him to hear, but luck is hardly ever on my side, so he did.

"What do you mean you're used to it? Do you do this alot?" He seamed genuinly concerned, which took me off gaurd. Why would this stranger be concerned about me?

"It's not important." I said, alittle to quickly.

"And why is that?" He questioned.

"None of your business." I snapped. When I saw the look on his face I imeadintly regretted my words.

He spoke before I could apologize. "Fine, sleep out here! I don't care!" He turned around and started walking back to the church enternce.

"I'm sorry." I called out. He odviously wasn't expecting that. He turned and looked at me. "It's a touchy subject, okay?" I said, my voice cracking and my eyes watering. I pushed back my tears and cleared my throat.

He nodded coming back and sitting beside me. "I'm sorry I snapped and it's okay. I've had a few moments like that."

"I think everyone has." I told him.

He nodded, "Yeah you should have seen my sister, Isabelle, this one time. She had lost her favorite pair high heeled boots. She accused almost everyone in the Institute of stealing them. It was hilarious when she found them under her bed. Then she yelled at my brother, Jace, for putting them there, which he did." He laughed genuinely this time.

"I remember when my little brother, Jason, was two and he tried to eat a stapler." I laughed at the memory. It was one of the best ones I had of him. "Then he disappeared for thirteenth years and I ran away." I said, not really meaning to say it out loud.

"That sucks." Alec said, then he seemed to realize that was why I was used to sleeping on the ground and outside. Well it was one reason, anyway.

"Yeah it does. Thanks for not saying sorry like most people would, though."

"Jace's girlfriend, Clary, told me that I shouldn't apologize for something that I had nothing's to do with and that it's not something people want to hear." He explained.

"Well, she told you right." I said.

"I know," was all he said back. He must have lost someone as well.

"I found him, though." I laughed at the memory of how weird our reunion in the cave was.

"Wait, how are you still so young. Or at least you look seventeen maybe if even that." He asked.

"It's a long story one I'm not supposed to tell." I told him. Then I remembered the blade strapped to his waste, "What's that about?" I said pointing to it.

He closed his eyes momentarily like he was just remembering that it was there and then he opened them again. He said, "Same as your story." Then he got a thoughtful look on his face. "I'll tell you if you tell me?"

I thought about it for a few seconds. "I think we should wait until we know each other better. A secret you to get in trouble for telling is one you should probably wait to tell until you know you can trust the person your telling."

"True but it feels like I can trust you." He said, though I don't think he meant to say it out loud. I was right. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you kind of did." I said. "But you're right. I just don't let my instincts, or emotions, take over all the time." I explained. "My friend, Sella, told me once to not always trust your instincts because her father used to tell her trust was dangerous, even trust in your self and my friend, Annabeth, used to say logic always wins over emotions and it can be just as good as instincts if it's used right. Then Annabeth got a boyfriend, now for her love conquers everything." I snorted at the last night part, but Alec looked upset. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." I gave him my best 'spill it' look and he said, "If I tell you, you've got to keep an open mind, okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I asked rhetorically.

"Well I am... or... I was... gay." He said struggling to find the right words. "My boyfriend dumped me a few weeks ago. It hit me hard at first because he was my first everything, but then I realized that your first isn't always your last and that it would come some day. I'm fine with it now, though."

"That sucks." I told him. "At least he didn't try to kill you and destroy the world." I mumbled bitterly, remembering my old crush, Luke. He may have turned out good at the last second, but he was bad for so long that to me that didn't count. I mean, to think I used to like him. He poisoned me for crying out loud! How in Hades is that forgiveable? Well technically it was my tree, but I was, like, physically attached to it!

Alec gave me a weird look, but didn't say anything about it. He just said, "Do you want to sleep inside or continue your sleeping on the ground streak?"

"If I get in trouble would they blame you?" I asked, not wanting to get him in trouble.

"Probably." He shrugged. "But to me it's better than letting you freeze to death."

"Thanks for caring." I smiled. He chuckled probably thinking it was a joke. "No, I'm serious. You are the first person to put me first, aside from my brother, cousins, and close friends who I haven't seen in a few years. Plus you don't know me." I rambled on.

"Well, don't you have any other family?" He asked.

"Of course, but I'm supposed to be the strong leader around them. That's why I'm here, I wanted somewhere I could be myself. First I'd have to find out who I really am, though." I said, simply.

"Well lets head inside and you can meet my family." With that we walked towards the church-like building.

 **Read and Review please! Sorry if I misspelled Thalia in the prologue.**


	4. Chapter 2: Alec

**AN: Here's another update, feel free to let me know if I'm going to fast. Sadly I won't always be this fast because of school. Thank you to the people that favorited/followed and reviewed. I'm glad you like this story. Sorry if I sound plain but I'm tired.**

 **Alec**

As I led Thalia into the Institute, I couldn't help glancing back at her. She was the only girl that I had ever thought about like this. She had the most beautiful black hair even if it was short and choppy, I still love to way it made her eyes look. Her electric blue eyes were so intense and intriguing that they would make even Isabelle cower under her glare. I also loved the punk clothes that she was whearing, a Green Day shirt, ripped black jeans, and a black leather jacket with some silver skull earrings and multiple jangling bracelets that were also silver. I was starting to doubt being gay because this girl was so danm beautiful I wasn't sure if I could resist falling for her.

I was worried about bringing her into the Institute though, because Shadowhunters are very rude and judgemental at times. Not to mention Izzy, who is judgemental all the time and most of it is rude. I wasn't really worried because of how they would treat her, but I was more worried about how she would react to it. She seemed like a good person but she also seemed very proud of herself and I was afraid of what she would say or do if they were questioning her to much. There was no doubt in my mind that it wouldn't be good.

I also wasn't sure where I would stand because even though I just met Thalia, I really did like her. I didn't want her to leave, but the others are my family so I didn't want to lose them either.

I was snapped back to reality when we entered the Institute. Thalia gaped at the size, saying, "This place is huge."

"Yeah, now close your mouth or you'll catch flies." I teased. She glared at me and I held up my hands in defense.

She was about to say something but closed her mouth when Izzy came down the stairs. Isabelle had on her gear and club clothes, so it was obvious that they were going demon hunting.

She stopped halfway down the stairs when she saw us. "Well, Alec, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go clubbing with us but it seems you have company." She said, glancing at Thalia. She gave Thalia a once over and asked rudely, "What's with the outfit, punk is so 1970s."

I mentality face palmed. Seriously lz, I bring a most likely mundane girl into the Institute and the first thing you do is criticize her outfit? I think sarcastically.

Thalia glared at her and said, "You're one to talk with that hooker get up of yours." I saw Izzy flinch but she held her ground.

"See, Izzy I told you that outfit made you look like a hooker." Clary said as she came down the steps as well with Jace clinging to her like the tight skrit Isabelle probably forced her to where.

"And I told you I whore this for Simon." Isabelle complained, turning her attention to the couple as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on Iz, don't kid yourself, Simon doesn't care what you wear, as long as you're their with your pretty little face smashed into his." I told her chuckling. "And I know you know that."

Not able to find a good comeback or make up a new excuse, she just shrugged walking towards the door. "Whatever." And with that she walked out the door without so much as an introduction.

"Well we better get going before Isabelle comes back." Jace said. "I'm Jace by the way." He winked at Thalia.

I glared at him and Thalia raised her eyebrows. "Do you have a girlfriend, Jackass?" She commented, making me and Clary laugh and Jace frown.

"I'm loosing my touch." Jace muttered to himself.

Clary patted his sholder. "Come on, babe, Izzy's waiting." She turned to Thalia, "I'm Clary, if you didn't know."

Thalia just nodded and shook Clary's hand. "Thalia." She said simply.

Clary nodded and the couple left to meet Izzy, leaving me and Thalia alone.

"Well that went better than I thought." I said.

"How so? I didn't seem to go well to me." Thalia asked. "Your sister doesn't seem to like me."

"The didn't vote to throw you out and don't worry about Izzy. She used to hate Clary and now they're best friends.

"Honestly, Alec, no offence but I don't think I could every stand to be friends with Isabelle. She's to girly and I'm sure most of my friends would agree." Thalia said looking disgusted.

"I don't blame you for thinking that, but now that I think about it, Clary said something do when she first met Izzy, well officially anyway." I said chuckling. "She also though Jace was an annoying, egotistical, jerk and look where those to are now."

By the time I finished my story Thalia was laughing her head off and so was I. It was funny that she and Clary had so much in common, yet they were so different at the same time. "Yeah, you know the same thing happened with my best friend, Annabeth. She used to say she couldn't stand the man that is now her fiancé. When they first met, they would constantly bicker so much that it was hard to be in the same building as them. Now they're happily in love and getting married soon." She seemed a little bitter when she said the last sentence. I gave her a questioning look to which she just turned away in disappointment.

I immediately caught on to the fact that she was a little bit jealous of their relationship but I let it slide because to be honest, so was I. I just got dumped while most of my friends are in happy relationships that each other. I know they don't mean to, but they kind of rub it in a bit. Especially Jace add Clary, they just can't stand to be away from each other. It's kind of annoying. "Don't worry, I get it. I just went through a break up, but that didn't stop my friends from being in happy relationships. I get that they have a right to be happy with each other, but it can get annoying." I rambled, "I mean you saw Jace and Clary they couldn't let go of each other. Jace was never like that with anyone. He used to be the biggest player I knew, now he follows Clary like a lost puppy. Then there's Isabelle with her nerdy boyfriend Simon. He's a lot to tolerate but we'd have to do it anyway because he's also Clary's best friend."

Thalia just nodded smiling. Then she turned sarcastic saying, "Are we just going to stand here all night?" I laughted at her joking tone, but shook my head.

I noticed that I've been laughing and smiling a lot around this beautiful girl. I don't think I have smiled this much in one day in, like, years and I've only spent an hour with her at most.

I led her to the institute, pointing rooms out along the way. As we past the weapons room and training room she said, "What's in there?"

She was pointing to the weapons room. "Oh, just another storage closet." I said nonchalantly, but she didn't seem to believe me.

She raised her eyebrows. "Really?" She questioned. "You know what, how about you show me?"

I started to freakout because she's not supposed to see any thing to do with Shadowhunters, but I knew if I didn't open the door and let her see she'd know I was lying. "I'm not really supposed to." I told her honestly.

"Well the sign on the door says 'WEAPONS ROOM' in large letters so I'm going to guess its not a normal storage room." She started.

I just nodded wondering how she got the sight, and continued on the tour.

Finally after showing her the way around, I took her to a guest room. "You can stay here as long as you need or until my sister kicks you out." Thalia's face paled at my last statement. "Don't worry, I'll talk to her about it."

And with that, I left her to get settled in.

 **R &R please. 'Til next time.**


	5. Chapter 3: Thalia

**AN: Just a warning the characters are a little OOC in this chapter. Thanks to all the people who like this story, I glad you like it.**

 **Thalia**

I was really curious as to what kind of weapons were in this so called 'Weapons Room', but I didn't really want to get kicked out or get Alec in trouble, so I decided to drop the topic. As we continued the tour I couldn't help noticing the some what confused and troubled look on his face. It was like he was trying to figure something out. I decided it was best not to question him anymore and listen.

He then stopped outside of a guest room. "You can stay here as long as you need or until my sister kicks you out."

Given the way his sister treated me I started to worry if I'd even get to stay all night. It was obvious that Isabelle didn't like me and I sure as Hades didn't like her, but I did need somewhere to stay and if she kicked me out I was likely to be attacked by a monster, not that I couldn't handle them but I definitely wouldn't get any sleep which would trow me off and make me more vulnerable.

Alec noticed the look on my face and said, "Don't worry, I'll talk to her about it." With that he walked down the hallway leaving me to settle in.

As I got ready for bed, I kept having to put some things out of my mind. One of them was the weapons room. I didn't know why I was so curious about what was in it because I had seen opening of weapons before, but it just gave off a so vibe. The other was Alec and the way he immediately panged me as trustworthy. The reason that got to me was because I felt the same way, other wise I would have left right away. Everything about hoim was so perfect, as cliché as that sounds. His beautiful glass blue eyes, his perfectly cut raven black hair, and his build that was big but not to big. I also thought of the pain he'd been they and found myself wanting to make it go away.

I shook my head to clear those thoughts again and pulled one of Percy's t-shirts over my head. I pulled on a pair of Jason's sweat pants as well. I always used Jason's and Percy's close as pajamas because it helps me sleep. I used to get judged back in the Hunters for wearing clothes I got from boys, but I liked how they made me feel closer to my family.

I laid in bed trying to fall asleep, but my thoughts kept me up. After about an hour and a half, I decided to go find something to drink. Quietly I walked down the stairs thunk everyone else was already asleep, sense it was past midnight. As I tiptoed through the halls towards the kitchen, I heard voices coming for the lounge. I immediately recognized the soft voice of Alec and the angry voice of Isabelle. I was going to pass by when I heard my name.

"Thalia's a good person, Iz." Alec was saying, "I don't see your problem with her."

"You don't even know her that well, Alec!" Isabelle yelled clearly exasperated. "She could be a spy for all we know."

"Or she could be a regular mundane with the sight." Alec retorted.

Now I was confused, their conversation made no sense whatsoever. Maybe I'm just tired. I thought to myself.

My thoughts were cut off when Alec said, "I'm going to bed. If you so much as insult Thalia again, I will find out and you'll be dead." His voice was so threatening I wasn't sure weather to be greatful for his words or scared for my life. Though I didn't think Alec would hurt me, it was obvious that he could, not that I couldn't defend myself if I had to I was just hoping it wouldn't come to that.

When Alec rounded the corner he looked lost in thought until he seen me. "Hey, Princess, what are you doing up so late?" He asked teasingly.

I blushed at the nickname, which was weird because anyone who knows me knows I hate being called anything other that 'Thals' or 'Thalia'. Alec just said it differently, not like he was making fun of my father being king of the gods, but like he truly meant I was like a princess. That probably sounded really cheesy, but it was true. "I couldn't sleep, so I came to find something to drink. I heard my name, sorry for listening in, it's a bit of a habit." I told him, there was no use in denying that I heard them. "Thanks for standing up for me."

Now it was Alec's turn to blush. "Well... umm... let's go get you something to drink then." He stuttered.

I followed him to the kitchen. "What do you like?"

"Well I was honestly just going to get some water. I didn't want to get you in trouble." I explained.

"You can just help yourself, I don't mind." He told me. "Here come sit down. I'll make some hot chocolate, that always helps me sleep."

Be fore I could protest about not wanting to be a bother, Alec took my hand and led me to the table and started making the hot chocolate. After about ten minutes he brought out two steaming mugs.

Sitting one in front of me, he said, "Here you are, My Lady." I blushed at his comment.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." I told him. I was referring to his argument with Isabelle, not the hot chocolate and I think he knew it.

He averted his gaze. "Don't worry about it." I gave him a doubtful look. "Everything's fine I promise."

I still didn't believe him but I let it slide for now. We finished our hot chocolate in silence and I had to admit, it was the second best hot chocolate I've every had. Stella's will always be the best though. Stella is a good friend of mine I could probably go on for hours about her and her kind but really all you need to know is that they are part god and part wolf. They're called wolfbloods.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I realized my cup was empty. "Thanks, it was really good." I told Alec.

"No problem come on I walk you back to your room." He said holding out his arm jokingly.

I took it laughing. "Why thank you, kind sir." He chuckled at my bad English accent and we walked up the stairs and back to my room.

"Good night, Princess." Alec called as he entered the room across the hall.

"Good night Alec thanks for everything." I called back closing the door.

I went over to the bathroom that was connected to my room and turned on the shower. I had decided on IM Annabeth, even if she would lecture me about not going to sleep.

Once the light was hitting the water right, pulled out a drachma and tossed it into the rainbow saying correct chant.

When the rainbow shimmered, it showed Annabeth hard at work on some blueprints. "Hey Annie." I said cheerfully.

Annabeth almost fell backwards in surprise when she heard my voice. "Thalia!" She whisper yelled. "What in Hades are you doing awake at this hour!"

"I could say the same to you." I told her calmly.

"Wait, where are you?" She asked.

"In a hotel bathroom, duh." I lied. I don't know why I felt the need to lie to her but I didn't really get time to think about it.

"I thought you were with the Hunters." Annabeth said, raising her eyebrows.

"I was until I quit three days ago." I told her. "That's why I called. I just wanted some time to myself for awhile." I explained, seeing her confused expression.

"Okay," She said, inconvenienced. "You can always come back to camp, you know."

"I know I just didn't want you to freakout if the Hunters came by and I wasn't with them." I assured. "By Annabeth."

I waved my hand thought the massage before she could start asking more questions. I then turned off the shower and fell into a not so peaceful sleep.

 **R &R please! It's almos the morning so I'm tired, later.**


	6. Chapter 4: Alec

**AN: Hey guys, sorry I took longer this time I sometimes have trouble with Alec's PoV. This chapter may be a bit off especially in the beginning. Also if you want me to put in Thalia's dream tell me via review or pm and I'll either send it to you or I put it in the AN on the next chapter if more than one person wants to know it. Thanks for your reviews and support, I'm really glad you like my story. Also I keep forgetting the disclaimer, but hopefully you all know that I don't own anything other than the plot and the few OCs. I'll probably forget it most of the time so you can just look back if you really want.**

 **Now on to the story...**

 **Alec**

I woke to the sound of a soft cry that came from across the hall. It was so light that I was surprised I could even hear it. I was also momentarily confused, until I remembered Thalia was in that room.

Before I could even think about what I was doing, I was already at her door. I knocked softly on the door before entering. Thalia was sitting on the bed with a shocked expression on her face. When I got a closer look at her, I noticed her eyes were rimmed red and her cheeks were tearstained.

"What happened?" I asked frantically. Thalia didn't seem like the type of person to cry for no reason. In fact she seemed like the type to only cry if something terrible happened. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry if I woke you up." She said, wiping her face. I gave her an unconvinced look. "It was just a nightmare. I get them all the time."

I knew she was trying to reassure me, but it didn't help when she said she got those nightmares all the time. I wanted to make them go away for good, but some how I knew that I couldn't, just like I couldn't make all demons disappear. "Come here, I want to show you something." I said after a few minutes.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A surprise." I told her, pulling her to her feet.

"I hate surprises." She said in a serious tone.

"You'll like this one, I promise."

"And what if I don't?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"You will." I told her.

As usual Thalia wasn't convinced, danm this girl is stubborn. I grabbed her hand and pulled her after me. I decided to take her to the garden like Jace did with Clary when they first met. I knew it was cliché, but it was the only place I could take her without having Isabelle on my case.

When we got there she looked around and her eyes lit up. "There are so many rare plants here. How did you get them?"

"My parents planted them a long time ago and somehow they still grow." I explained. "I think Jace and Clary have something to do with it, though."

"It's cool that you brought me here, but isn't it a little cliché?" Thalia asked, raising her eyebrows.

"It is, but Izzy would freakout if I took you anywhere else." I admitted. "She kind of out ranks me at the moment."

I scratched the back of my neck nervously. I wasn't sure how much of our conversation she heard.

"I heard her say I could be a spy, then you countered with a word I didn't recognize." She said as if reading my thoughts. I was stunned and at a loss for words. "I need to practice my self defense, can we go to that gym you mentioned?" She asked changing the subject.

Unfortunately this one wasn't much better or easier to talk about. "The gym or as we call it, the training room, is strictly off lemets to those who don't live here." I had told her that the training room was just a gym and that we used it every morning before breakfast. She gave me a disbelieving look. "Izzy's orders, not mine. I'm really sorry I can't let you in."

"Okay, then we'll train in her." Thalia said.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "We?" I asked.

"Yeah, I want to see if your any good with that sword you had last night."

"Okay, how did we go from talking about how cliché me taking you here was to talking about swordfighting?" I asked. I was trying to distract her from the idea, but I could tell it wasn't going to work.

She raised her eyebrows at me for probably the fifth time sense we entered the garden, saying, "I know what you're doing, you're trying to distract me." She pushed me towards the door. "Just go get you sword."

"Fine." I gave in. "But I don't want to hurt you on accident."

"Whatever." She said, almost as if she was implying that I couldn't. I knew that wasn't true. I always got carried away with my training. I kept thinking of one time awhile ago when I was training with Clary. I had blacked out for a second and almost killed her. Man, did Jace give me hell for that. I am no longer allowed to train with Clary unsupervised. Of course, Clary thought the idea was ridiculous, but there was no way Jace was ever going to let up on that.

I didn't think I could forgive myself if I hurt Thalia, even if it was on accident. I barely knew her, but somehow she still ment a lot to me. Before I knew it I was at my room it was too soon for my liking, but I still grabbed my seraph blade and headed back to Thalia. I made sure to take my time walking back to the garden. I was dreading this training, still afraid I'd accidentally hurt her.

When I got back to the garden Thalia was sitting on one of the benches waiting for me. She was twirling what looked to be some sort of dagger that was made of a silver metal. "What took you so long?" She asked jokingly, but she also sounded bored.

"I was thinking about how bad of an idea this is." I told her. She gave me a look, as if to ask why I thought training with her was a bad idea. "I tend to lose control of myself when I get into training." I told her.

"Don't worry you can't be as bad as my cousins. They really go all out." She shrugged me off. She then muttered to herself, "I still can't believe all we've been through."

She then snapped back to the present, raising her weapon.

We circled each other and as we did I noticed her posture was loose. My posture was as straight as a stick, but she didn't seem to mind this as she smiled and stuck moving at an unbelievable speed. I was taken by surprise with her attacks. They indirect and had no pattern to them at all.

When I struck she easily dogged. She took in my posture again, saying, "Loosen your posture, you'll move faster."

"I don't know who trained you, but I think they're wrong." I told her, striking again and missing.

"If you say so." She shrugged as she dogged. "But I'm just trying to give you some pointers, you could use them. You shouldn't use preplanned attacks some of you enemies may see them coming. Trust your gut."

By the time she finished talking she had both of our weapons and they were at my throat. "Your good." I complemented.

"You need work, a lot of work." She told me. I had to admit she beat me pretty easily. "I could train you."

Her offer caught me off guard. "Uh... Sure I guess." Then I saw the look in her eyes. "What do you want?" I sighed.

"Access to your gym. With supervision of course." She told me adding the last part when I shot her a warning look.

"Fine, deal." I said, holding out my hand, which she shook. "Let's take a break before we get started."

We then walked off torwards the kitchen and as we did I realized that I didn't black out even for a second during our fight.

 **Review please and thanks for reading. Later!**


	7. Chapter 5: Thalia

**AN: Hello people! I am happy to report that I have a new chapter to post! Thanks for liking or just looking at my story and as always I'm glad you like it. Nobody answered my question about Thalia's dream so I'm not going to put it in. If anyone wants to know it in the future I will happily PM it to you!**

 **I also thought I would share with you my favorite quote froTMI. It's in CoB and Simon is the one who says it.**

 **"I don't _like_ flat soda. I don't _like_ crappy boy band pop. I don't _like_ being stuck in traffic. I don't _like_ math homework. I _hate_ Jace. See the difference?"**

 **I like it because I can relate to it, kinda. My best friend had this horrible boyfriend once - total jerk - he was her age(22), but he acted between 10 and 12 it was so annoying. That's one of my pet peeves, is when people act all immature _ALL_ the ttime. Now he is trying to get her back. Anyways...**

 **Story time!**

 **Thalia**

Okay, so I guess I was falling for Alec. I mean can you blame me? He's good looking, kind, and he's even willing to take advice and learn. He's almost the exact to of what I have always been taught men were like. Sure he can be a little hardheaded, but I'm willing to over look it... Oh gods, what am I saying? I'm supposed to hate men romantically. I shouldn't be thinking like this.

While I was lost in thought, I almost ran into the door frame. Luckily Alec was still holding my hand and steered me around it. He also pulled me out of my thoughts. He let go of my hand as we entered the kitchen, leaving it feeling cold.

"Hey Alec, where were you this morning?" Isabelle asked, not even acknowledging me.

"He was with me." I answered for him. Everyone looked at me like they just noticed my presence. Alec looked surprised, Jace was smiling, Clary looked at Alec disbelievingly, and Isabelle just looked pain mad. "Yeah, we were in the garden. He took me there after I had a nightmare. It's really beautiful, by the way, the garden, I mean."

"Yeah, I'm glad you like it." Jace said, still smiling. "Clary and I work hard to keep it nice."

"It's where we had our first kiss." Clary said. She looked like she was dreaming.

Isabelle looked like she was going to say something, but Alec cleared his troat. "Let's eat, then you can show me some more of your fancy fighting moves." He told me. He grabbed my hand again and pulled me to the table, where I sat down next to him on the empty side of the table.

I picked up a piece of blackened toast and waved it around while saying, "Come on seriously? Who doesn't know how to use the toaster? And look at these eggs!" Everyone but Isabelle was trying not to laugh.

"It was Izzy's day to cook." Jace said between his silent laughter.

"Well, I know Stella would not approve." I said with a light laugh. When I thought of Stella though, I immediately regretted saying that. I haven't seen her in person in years. Gods, I miss her.

"Well, why don't you go live with Stella." Isabelle asked.

I looked down. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. "She's very busy. Even if I wanted to I wouldn't make her take me in right now." I said my voice cracking. I pushed back my self pity.

Alec who had his hand on my shoulder, looked like he was about to kill Isabelle. I put my hand on top of his and said, "Come on Alec, I'm not really that hungry anyways." I told him as I stood.

He followed me as I left the kitchen. We walked in silence for a while until Alec spoke. "You shouldn't take that." He told me.

"Alec, she's your sister." I said. "Plus I know how it feels to have a complete stranger brought into your home and not have a say in weather or not they stay."

"And how would you know that?" He asked.

I stopped and turned to him. "My mother was a slut, to put it simply." I answered. "She'd have men coming in the house every single day, and you know what some of them did to me?" He shook his head. I waved my hand over my arm to reveal the scars that were covered by the Mist. "Some would beat me and burn me, some would do much worse, and if I got lucky they did nothing." By now I had tears streaming down my cheeks. "I had to live in fear and do nothing. I had no way to defend myself back then. Every time she brought someone new in I was scared for my life."

"What about your brother?" Was all Alec said. He held my hand, rubbing my knuckles soothingly.

"She stopped letting them beat me after he was born, but it still scared me having them there." I explained. "I hated the feeling of powerlessness. Jason was really the only reason I stayed. I had no where to go and I knew a baby wouldn't survive on the streets. I had to stay and protect him because I had no doubt that it would start again once he was older. After he disappeared, there was nothing left there for me." After my long speech, Alec didn't say anything, he just pulled my into a hug. For the first time in years I accepted the comfort, letting him hold me as silent tears ran down my face.

"Shh... You're safe now."

I wanted to tell him that I'll never be safe, but his voice was so comforting that I couldn't bring my self to. All I could say as I burried my face in his shirt was, "Thank you."

"Does it make sense that I feel like I want to protect you?" Alec asked pulling back to look at me.

"Honestly, no, but I'm glad you care about me." I told him. "Just promise me one thing."

"Of course." He smiled.

"Promise that I will never come between you and your family." I said looking him in the eyes.

He looked away. "I can't." I gave him a weird look. "You don't know them. What if they try to hurt you, like physically? I won't be able to hold myself back." He explained. I was touched that he would give so much to protect me, but I didn't want him to have to.

"And the weirdest part is I fell the same." I told him sincerely. I knew what I was feeling, but I was in denial. I had been taught to never look at boys romantically when I joined the Hunters years ago. Then when I quit and come here, I meet Alec and I fall for him, but its hard to unlearn something you've been doing for years.

"Why is that so weird?" Alec asked jokingly.

"Because I never thought I would fall in love." I said without thinking and then blush when what I said actually goes through my brain.

"I thought the same thing." I gave him my famous questioning look. "I didn't say anything because I thought it would be to early for you. I wasn't sure you felt the same."

"You mean the spark I feel every time we touch, or the ache I feel when you are so much as in a different room, or the way I feel protective." Yes it's true, the Thalia Grace fell in love and is actually admitting it. Strange day, huh? "I do feel all of that and so much more."

Before I could register what was going on, I was picked up and being swung around. I let out a small sceam and a light laugh at the same time. Then when Alec put me down, I leand in and kissed him on the lips softly.

It was the best feeling ever. Our lips moved in sync and I rapped my arms around his neck as he rapped his around my waist.

We eventually had to break apart for air and were both breathing heavily.

"Wow." I murdered. "That has to be the best first kiss ever."

"First kiss?" Alec questioned.

"Yeah, that was my first real kiss." I told him. "I was always taught not to look at anyone romantically and I had myself trained to do that, then I met you."

"Well I'm glad you met me." He said smiling. He looked down. "That was my first time kissing a girl I'm not related to in some way."

"I'm glad I met you, too." I smiled. "And for the record I'm okay with your past, it's the past and you can't change that." He just smiled.

I took his hand as we walked to the gym/training room. This should be fun.

halia

Okay, so I guess I was falling for Alec. I mean can you blame me? He's good looking, kind, and he's even willing to take advice and learn. He's almost the exact to of what I have always been taught men were like. Sure he can be a little hardheaded, but I'm willing to over look it... Oh gods, what am I saying? I'm supposed to hate men romantically. I shouldn't be thinking like this.

While I was lost in thought, I almost ran into the door frame. Luckily Alec was still holding my hand and steered me around it. He also pulled me out of my thoughts. He let go of my hand as we entered the kitchen, leaving it feeling cold.

"Hey Alec, where were you this morning?" Isabelle asked, not even acknowledging me.

"He was with me." I answered for him. Everyone looked at me like they just noticed my presence. Alec looked surprised, Jace was smiling, Clary looked at Alec disbelievingly, and Isabelle just looked pain mad. "Yeah, we were in the garden. He took me there after I had a nightmare. It's really beautiful, by the way, the garden, I mean."

"Yeah, I'm glad you like it." Jace said, still smiling. "Clary and I work hard to keep it nice."

"It's where we had our first kiss." Clary said. She looked like she was dreaming.

Isabelle looked like she was going to say something, but Alec cleared his troat. "Let's eat, then you can show me some more of your fancy fighting moves." He told me. He grabbed my hand again and pulled me to the table, where I sat down next to him on the empty side of the table.

I picked up a piece of blackened toast and waved it around while saying, "Come on seriously? Who doesn't know how to use the toaster? And look at these eggs!" Everyone but Isabelle was trying not to laugh.

"It was Izzy's day to cook." Jace said between his silent laughter.

"Well, I know Stella would not approve." I said with a light laugh. When I thought of Stella though, I immediately regretted saying that. I haven't seen her in person in years. Gods, I miss her.

"Well, why don't you go live with Stella." Isabelle asked.

I looked down. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. "She's very busy. Even if I wanted to I wouldn't make her take me in right now." I said my voice cracking. I pushed back my self pity.

Alec who had his hand on my shoulder, looked like he was about to kill Isabelle. I put my hand on top of his and said, "Come on Alec, I'm not really that hungry anyways." I told him as I stood.

He followed me as I left the kitchen. We walked in silence for a while until Alec spoke. "You shouldn't take that." He told me.

"Alec, she's your sister." I said. "Plus I know how it feels to have a complete stranger brought into your home and not have a say in weather or not they stay."

"And how would you know that?" He asked.

I stopped and turned to him. "My mother was a slut, to put it simply." I answered. "She'd have men coming in the house every single day, and you know what some of them did to me?" He shook his head. I waved my hand over my arm to reveal the scars that were covered by the Mist. "Some would beat me and burn me, some would do much worse, and if I got lucky they did nothing." By now I had tears streaming down my cheeks. "I had to live in fear and do nothing. I had no way to defend myself back then. Every time she brought someone new in I was scared for my life."

"What about your brother?" Was all Alec said. He held my hand, rubbing my knuckles soothingly.

"She stopped letting them beat me after he was born, but it still scared me having them there." I explained. "I hated the feeling of powerlessness. Jason was really the only reason I stayed. I had no where to go and I knew a baby wouldn't survive on the streets. I had to stay and protect him because I had no doubt that it would start again once he was older. After he disappeared, there was nothing left there for me." After my long speech, Alec didn't say anything, he just pulled my into a hug. For the first time in years I accepted the comfort, letting him hold me as silent tears ran down my face.

"Shh... You're safe now."

I wanted to tell him that I'll never be safe, but his voice was so comforting that I couldn't bring my self to. All I could say as I burried my face in his shirt was, "Thank you."

"Does it make sense that I feel like I want to protect you?" Alec asked pulling back to look at me.

"Honestly, no, but I'm glad you care about me." I told him. "Just promise me one thing."

"Of course." He smiled.

"Promise that I will never come between you and your family." I said looking him in the eyes.

He looked away. "I can't." I gave him a weird look. "You don't know them. What if they try to hurt you, like physically? I won't be able to hold myself back." He explained. I was touched that he would give so much to protect me, but I didn't want him to have to.

"And the weirdest part is I fell the same." I told him sincerely. I knew what I was feeling, but I was in denial. I had been taught to never look at boys romantically when I joined the Hunters years ago. Then when I quit and come here, I meet Alec and I fall for him, but its hard to unlearn something you've been doing for years.

"Why is that so weird?" Alec asked jokingly.

"Because I never thought I would fall in love." I said without thinking and then blush when what I said actually goes through my brain.

"I thought the same thing." I gave him my famous questioning look. "I didn't say anything because I thought it would be to early for you. I wasn't sure you felt the same."

"You mean the spark I feel every time we touch, or the ache I feel when you are so much as in a different room, or the way I feel protective." Yes it's true, the Thalia Grace fell in love and is actually admitting it. Strange day, huh? "I do feel all of that and so much more."

Before I could register what was going on, I was picked up and being swung around. I let out a small sceam and a light laugh at the same time. Then when Alec put me down, I leand in and kissed him on the lips softly.

It was the best feeling ever. Our lips moved in sync and I rapped my arms around his neck as he rapped his around my waist.

We eventually had to break apart for air and were both breathing heavily.

"Wow." I murdered. "That has to be the best first kiss ever."

"First kiss?" Alec questioned.

"Yeah, that was my first real kiss." I told him. "I was always taught not to look at anyone romantically and I had myself trained to do that, then I met you."

"Well I'm glad you met me." He said smiling. He looked down. "That was my first time kissing a girl I'm not related to in some way."

"I'm glad I met you, too." I smiled. "And for the record I'm okay with your past, it's the past and you can't change that." He just smiled.

I took his hand as we walked to the gym/training room. _This should be fun._ I thought.

* * *

 **AN: Now that you got your chapter, I need to know if you guys think it's too early for them to be romantic. Also it would be nice if you came up with a ship name for them. I was thinking Thalec, maybe. Please review or PM and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading, bye!**


	8. Chapter 6: Alec

**AN: Hey guys, sorry I took so long I'm glad that there are still some people that like and read my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks again for your support.**

 **Alec**

After a couple hours of training with Thalia, I was completely exhausted and starving. I didn't even get to eat this morning and neither did she. "How are you not tired?" I asked.

"Tired?" She looked at me like I was crazy. "At home we'd do at least twice this every day plus capture the flag on Friday night. Man I miss capture the flag." She muttered the last part.

"We could play here." I told her.

Once again Thalia looked at me like I was crazy. "You can't play my way. Maybe I could take you to visit sometime. Then you'll see why."

"Okay?" I said it more as a question. "Do you maybe want to stop and get some food. We didn't eat breakfast."

"Fine but I get to do the cooking." She said and pecked my lips.

I followed Thalia into the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?"

"Well it's lunch so how about grilled cheese." I told her coming behind her and rapping my arms around her waist.

"Okay, do you have ham?" Thalia asked. I nodded and walked to the fridge.

"Here. Why do you need this, though." I questioned.

"Stella always used deer on her grilled cheese, mushrooms, too. Granted, deer is nowhere near ham, but I heard some people did it that way. Gods, Stella is the best cook ever. I miss her." She ranted. I put my hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Who was Stella, anyway." I asked. Then I realized she might not want to talk about it. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want."

"No, it's fine, I was going to anyway." Thalia said softly. "She is everything to me, my mother, my sister, even my crazy aunt. She used to be the only one that knew me, or my story at least. She excepted me, and it wasn't because of my dad or the fact that she felt bad. She's my best friend and she always will be." She sighed.

"You should give her a call, maybe if she finds time she could visit you here. I'd love to meet her." I told her rubbing her arm soothingly.

Thalia turned and kissed my cheek. "I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why not? We've got plenty of room." I turned her around. "She could stay in another guest room."

"For one, she travels with three other people." I gave her a look that said she should come up with a better excuse. "She would hate Isabelle on the spot and she's not exactly the 'I'm going to sit here and hate you quietly' type." She explained.

I was going to respond but Thalia cut me off. "If you want lunch you'd better stop distracting me." She waved the spatula at me.

I just nodded because I was hungry and went to sit down. A little while later she came out with the food and God, did it smell good.

"That can't be Izzy's cooking." Jace said as he walked into the room with Clary.

"No it's Thalia's." I said, proud of my girlfriend. Huh, I like the way that sounds.

Thalia blushed. "It's probably not that good, but feel free to help yourselves. I made more than I should have, I'm used to cooking for a lot of people." She said the last part sadly as she sat down next to me.

I took her hand in mine comfortingly. "You guys should come train with us." I told Clary and Jace, changing the subject.

"Sure." Clary answered. "What do you think Jace?"

"I could go for some extra training."

"Be ready," Thalia told them. "I'm hard core when it comes to training."

They looked at me and I nodded. "'Hard core' is an understatement."

"She can't be as bad as me." Jace shook his head.

"No, Jace, you don't get it. Thalia's version of hard core makes yours look like sitting on the floor doing nothing." Jace's face fell and Thalia hit my shoulder.

"I'm not really that bad, am I?" Thalia asked.

"Sorry, Princess, but to be honest you're worse." I told her.

"Well don't train with anyone else I know," She warned jokingly. "Some of them are twice as bad as me because at my old home we saw training as a game. We played, it perfected it, and we won it, over and over again."

We all stared at Thalia like she had just grown a second head. Jace was the first to recover and speak. "Training is not a game. It is a serious exercise that is ment to be physically challenging. It's as serious as a real war."

"Have you ever been in a war, Jace?" Thalia asked surprising all of us. No one answered. Of course, we all had, but she wasn't supposed to know that. She continued, her words surprising all of us as we stared in shock. Thalia was gripping my hand so tight, I was almost afraid she would break it, as she talked. "Well, I have, two actually. My friend Stella has been though three and is in the middle of another as we speak. I'm here, in this city because she sent me away when I called. She told me that I may be killed if I came to her place. But my point is if there's anything I have ever learned from war is it's always a sick, twisted game. To win you have to know the players and the strategy they're using. Stella always says that a war is like a game of chess, you have to be one step ahead and to win you have to kill the king. Once there's no king left to lead the army, it will fall apart and it will be all over.

"Right now, Stella is the king, she's the one on top giving the orders. She may fight as well, but everyone is listening to her. My cousin was in that situation along with a few of my other friends, my self and even my brother. We were all in the line of fire, the ones that even our parents took orders from. The power is nice to an extent, but when someone dies in that war on your behalf, the pain is excruciating. Feeling that guilt was the worst feeling ever." She had tears streaming down her cheeks and her hand was squeezing mine tighter than before, if that was even possible. We all stared at her completely shocked. "When you've felt like that, then you can talk to me about your 'serious, physically challenging exercise'. I don't feel like training anymore."

Thalia then got up and left, letting go of my hand. "What the hell was that?" I yelled at Jace, once she was gone.

He just shrugged. "How am I supposed to know she's your girlfriend?"

"Whatever." I then went to find Thalia.

The first place I looked was her room. With my luck this was where I found her.

I was about to knock when I heard a voice that definitely wasn't Thalia's. "Well you should maybe think about what you say before you say it." It said. The voice was feminine, but it was strong and joking at the same time.

"You know, Stell, your starting to sound like Annabeth." Thalia's voice came through the door.

"Oh please, I sounded like this before Kile was born."

"It's true!" A male voice shouted in the distance. "Stella's been a bossy bitch and a smart ass to me sense we met."

"Shut up Will!" Both girls yelled at the guy.

Then Thalia said, "No, seriously, what should I do about them, they can't know about our world?"

That's when I walked in.

 **Please leave me a review. Last chapter's question still stands. Later!**


End file.
